1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to microwave ovens, and more particularly, pertains to a toaster for microwave ovens for toasting pieces of bread or warming of other like food articles either in a horizontal or vertical plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have not provided for the toasting of ordinary pieces of bread as might be found in a typical toaster in one's home. The prior art has only found for heating bread-like goods, such as pizza, on one side but has not specifically dealt with the heating and toasting of bread or like goods on both sides, such as a piece of ordinary bread referred to commonly as "toast".
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a microwave oven toaster.